


#娜俊 互補

by geulimja



Category: jaemren - Fandom, najun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geulimja/pseuds/geulimja
Kudos: 1





	#娜俊 互補

1

Alpha濃郁的奶茶信息素，茶重八成，奶佔兩成，和黃仁俊如出一轍，既有三十歲成熟男人該有的穩重，稚嫩清秀的容貌卻又像牧場裡還未被加工的鮮奶般純淨。當深褐與雪白互相交融泡成溫柔的黃仁俊，是與一眾粗獷且具侵略性的Alpha有著天淵之別，足以令Omega心甘情願紛紛陷入這片溫柔鄉之中。

羅渽民身為二十出頭的Omega，當然敵不過黃仁俊的溫柔漩渦。他最初來到貓咖的時候，以為這裡的奶茶會放催情劑，因為每次進來聞到奶茶香都會臉紅耳熱，下身總被勾起異樣。後來光顧貓咖的次數多了，喝過這裡的奶茶幾遍之後才發現原來令他浮躁的是來自貓咖老闆的信息素，若隱若現的奶茶氣息讓進來的客人意亂情迷。

2

黃昏早就過去了，羅渽民坐在角落揉著懷裡的雙色布拉多爾貓。桌上的美式咖啡早就被他喝光，連冰塊都溶成水，才終於等到咖啡店裡的客人和員工全數離開，只剩下羅渽民和黃仁俊兩個。

等黃仁俊把貓糧倒進大大小小的兜裡，連羅渽民懷裡的貓都掙開臂彎跳到地上走到黃仁俊身邊，黃仁俊才笑著站起身，收好貓糧。

「今天又是什麼原因待著？又想哥哥請吃飯？」

黃仁俊走到羅渽民對面坐下。他今天穿著黑色襯衫，外搭灰色的大衣給人感覺成熟儒雅，黃仁俊本來就夠溫柔了，穿起這件大衣讓羅渽民又更喜歡他一些。

「哥哥看我是什麼人，只愛蹭飯吃的男人？」

羅渽民把身子靠前，黃仁俊的信息素因此倏然包裹住他，薰得他後頸皮膚下的腺體像有螞蟻在走動，又癢又燙，連整個後背都開始滲著薄霧，牽引出來的是他體內的蜜香。

「你只是個孩子吧小民。」

黃仁俊也不打算拉開兩人的距離，任由他口中的孩子幼稚地對他散發著信息素，從容地把手肘撐在大腿上，又用手心撐住下巴。

「那小民說實話，我想哥哥幫我忙。」

羅渽民的臉近在咫尺，棕色瀏海乖巧貼服，身穿黑色衛衣牛仔褲無不提示著他是個活力少年，刻意釋放的蜜糖信息卻甜得像個少女。黃仁俊也不是沒有被Omega刻意用信息素挑釁過，像羅渽民這麼甜美倒是頭一次。

黃仁俊笑著點頭，羅渽民便撐起上半身湊到黃仁俊耳邊呼氣。

「哥哥」  
「標記我」  
「好不好」

一字一頓，好不容易等句子變完整了，黃仁俊沒有多想，扭頭就親住羅渽民的嘴。

3

黃仁俊分明在羅渽民第二次給他表白的時候清楚地告訴過他，他是一個不愛Omega的Alpha。

羅渽民果然是蜜糖。嘴唇相貼的瞬間，撲鼻的蜜香淹沒黃仁俊的沉著與冷靜。站起身一雙臂抱住羅渽民的腰時要仰頭才吻得實在，然後把羅渽民再次壓回沙發椅上，鑽進來的舌尖被黃仁俊吸吮，上唇卻被羅渽民反過來包覆住，吻來吻去誰也不要讓誰的氣勢。

兩人分開了一點距離，羅渽民整個人都被汗水沾濕了，黃仁俊放任地釋放信息素向他襲來，渾身的細胞像是燃起的小火種，慾望從裡到外燒成熊熊烈火，此刻只需要身體與身體更緊密的廝磨。

黃仁俊還在喘氣，灰色大衣被羅渽民拉扯脫下。黃仁俊跨坐在羅渽民的大腿上，居高臨下地看著羅渽民，只見孩子的眼睛堅定地看著自己，明明被猛烈的情潮逼得淚眼汪汪，卻還倔強地目不轉睛。

「哥哥喜歡被操是嗎？」  
「那現在標記小民吧。」  
「小民可以滿足哥哥。」

黃仁俊掐住羅渽民的脖頸，雙眼發紅，拉開羅渽民的衣領，Omega勾魂的氣息從一片發紅的皮膚裡毫無分寸地在空氣中遊走，迫不及待要溜進黃仁俊的身體裡，滲進血液，要使其變成沒有理智的膚淺動物。

「孩子，我要告訴你，你沒有後悔的機會了。」

羅渽民低吟出聲，黃仁俊濕潤的舌頭舔過他腺體上的肌膚令他顫抖，連凝聚在眼眶的淚都為重獲自由而興奮地踐踏絨毛亂跑，狂熱的欲望慘遭衣物囚禁，可笑地僵硬起來，張牙舞爪默默在無人可見的黑暗裡撐起一個駭人的幅度。

Alpha一反溫順常態，尖牙猙獰地刺破蜜糖罐的蓋子，奶茶與蜜糖纏綿交織，Omega輕輕掙扎卻被黃仁俊捉住了手腕，直到飄浮空中的信息素混和結合為一體。

天地為證，羅渽民徹底屬於黃仁俊，而黃仁俊也歸羅渽民所有。

4

「小民終於是哥哥的了。」

羅渽民身反客為主把黃仁俊壓在沙發椅上，他站在黃仁俊打開的雙腿中間，脫掉衛衣時黃仁俊緊盯著他瘦削又不乏鍛煉的身材，有數滴汗珠從微隆的胸肌上不緊不慢地滑落到腹部，又順著突兀的筋脈線條躲進牛仔褲裡。

順手把牛仔褲解開踩在地上，黑色的三角褲被撐起一個山丘，黃仁俊嚥下口水，他看到羅渽民雙腿間有水漬，一道兩道隨著他曲膝又站直的時候滑落。羅渽民伸手去拉下黑色掩飾，掐住欲望抬頭發怒的脖頸，略施壓力揉搓是窒息又腦脹的舒爽，他只想快點撐開哥哥緊合的小縫，看看哥哥失控的樣子。

5

羅渽民跪下來解黃仁俊的扣子和拉開褲鏈的時候，一張臉紅得像八月的水蜜桃，拉下他的褲管把長褲丟到一邊，脫掉他的內褲握住粗壯的肉杆時又變成十一月的紅富士。

Omega一雙粉嫩的薄唇張開，含住Alpha的時候動作生疏，牙齒在頂端有意無意地磨擦，笨拙又惱人。黃仁俊皺著眉緊握著拳，咬緊牙關不想讓幼稚的弟弟竊聽他半點情緒。

羅渽民早就濕得一片狼藉，上天給他一副詭異的身軀，既沒法擁有正常Omega想被填滿的欲望，卻又要和正常Omega一樣為Alpha發狂流蜜。

他既不空虛也不難耐，手指往自己腿上抹了許多黏液，往黃仁俊股間乾旱的褶紋處戳碰，好不容易把食指送進去，又鬆開含住黃仁俊的嘴，伸出舌尖也去取悅著那片冷漠地帶。

黃仁俊咬著黑色衣袖，忍住快感從腿根一直向上攀附的美妙。他想起以前和Alpha做這種事總是得不到溫柔與寵愛，男人在他身上只懂發狂索取，流血也好流淚也罷，直到他漸漸麻木起來，痛也不會喊。

6

「哥哥我…可以進來嗎？」

羅渽民哭起來也好乖巧，連鼻尖也發紅，一抽一抽地吸氣，小蘋果明明忍無可忍卻還在求他同意，大概是全世界最了不起的Omega了。

「可以了，小民。」

羅渽民站起身的時候腿在發抖，Omega終究是較弱勢的群體，受Alpha強烈而霸道的信息素支配，蜜水仍決堤一般川流不息。

顫抖著手的少年，對愛情絕望的心第一次為溫柔哥哥失控亂跳，他從來不敢奢求世上會有能接受他的人，生育機能無法正常運作的Omega連Beta都不如，像個畸形怪物。他緩緩地把手中僅餘的一切獻給黃仁俊，希望從今天起他的Alpha會接納他的愛意，和他形影不離。

7

「渽民過來。」

黃仁俊的雙腿交叉扣在羅渽民的腰間，他張開雙手，冒汗的臉泛著如櫻花般可愛的淡粉。提手替他發情的Omega擦去淚水，輕聲地對著靠上來的紅耳朵說渽民不哭有哥哥在。

把滾燙汗濕的身軀抱住的時候又去親親那片熱乎乎的腺體，羅渽民低聲地哭，抱住黃仁俊的腰輕輕地撞，整個人又軟又乏力。

「哥哥…好喜歡哥哥…」

羅渽民側頭和黃仁俊親吻，滿足感填充他空虛已久的心，初戀的緊張令人抖不過氣，血液急速運行，腦海裡有白浪一波接一波翻滾拍打著神經，溢出的海水只能再次從脆弱的眼眸流淌。

8

Omega實在柔弱，不忍心看著被情潮折磨得快要站不住的弟弟，黃仁俊最後還是把羅渽民按在沙發上，自己騎在上面。

再次撐開窄小的甬道，黃仁俊感受著溫熱逐漸佔據他的身體。張開嘴來嘆息，俯前去封住少年低啞的哭聲，他捉住羅渽民的手摸到自己的臀部，羅渽民聽話地扶住兩邊滑嫩的臀瓣，用力地往上挺的時候臉上的淚水也沾濕了黃仁俊的臉頰。

雙手胡亂地摸，穿進黃仁俊的襯衫衣擺時環住了黃仁俊比他還瘦小得多的纖腰。身體開始能適應Alpha的信息素之後，羅渽民抱緊了黃仁俊的腰，使勁地上下刺穿，被緊窒而溫熱地包裹時失去功能的器官又流下更甚的愛液沾污沙發。

黃仁俊摸著羅渽民滴水的臉龐，把他浸濕的瀏海撥開來，看著少年潮紅的容顏，在緊鎖的眉心上落下一吻，愁眉之鎖就解開了。再在掛上小淚珠的長睫毛上親一口，孩子就不哭了。

實在好哄。

9

「哥哥…舒服嗎？」

羅渽民睜開眼睛，看著黃仁俊的時候笑得像櫻桃一樣甜，黃仁俊想回答他舒服得很，羅渽民卻根本沒想要聽他回覆，問完之後再次親住那張肉嫩的唇。

初吻難忘，趁著還沒忘就想重溫，羅渽民親了又親，像新買了玩偶的孩子一樣，看著不願睡。

黃仁俊的腿開始發痠，身體交合拍打的聲音越來越響，連他都忍不住想流淚，被填充的心臟和隱密的深處有愛在裡頭，今後他再也不必受嘲諷，上天終究給他送來契合的人。

10

Alpha的痕跡落在羅渽民的胸腹上，量多而濃稠。黃仁俊慢慢地跪起身的時候，白濁也從他紅腫的臀肉之間流出，滴落在羅渽民的大腿上。

羅渽民坦白地告訴黃仁俊他今天是刻意不打抑制劑來的，為了要勾引哥哥，把哥哥變成自己的Alpha。黃仁俊用紙巾擦拭著羅渽民身上的污濁，擦完隨意地扔到地上就把身子窩進羅渽民的懷裡。

黃仁俊責備他，臭小孩。

「仁俊哥哥不能再叫我小孩了。」  
「我碰了哥哥，現在是男人啦。」

孩子終歸是幼稚的，黃仁俊閉上眼睛想歇歇。羅渽民回抱住黃仁俊，在他的髮旋處用力地親了一口。

「和哥哥第一天紀念快樂！」


End file.
